


Heart's Family

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OOC in places but I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: Even has seen many sides of Xehanort the apprentice and those who came after him, what does he see when he looks at this young man? How does he grow to care for him? See how the earth has seeped into the heart of ice.Crappy summary is crappy. PLEASE tell me the story is better TwT





	

**Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix and Disney. I'm just writing this to make myself happy. Hope you guys like it. If you have other ideas that involve Terra in situations with other characters in a character he will likely not actually interact with in the canon let me know in a comment. I enjoy writing almost anything involving Terra and the Terra!Xemnas muse.**

* * *

 

 

 “Is there any particular reason that you’ve deemed yourself fit enough to be out of bed, let alone outside young man?” Even chided, looking down at the silver-haired man whom just a few days ago had finally gained enough residual memory to function properly. Xehanort was huddled by a bush beneath his chamber window in naught but a simple set of flannel pajamas, a material that usually irritated the younger man’s skin. It was almost 40 degrees outside, still not the coldest Radiant Garden had been known to get surprisingly. So Even felt very justified in being upset that the younger man was outside in just pajamas but his gaze softened when he noted how rigid the young man had gotten at his tone but then he noticed Xehanort’s trembling hands had been holding a sketchbook and a single orange marker.

 

 “I…there was frost on the window…and I wanted to replicate the design it made.”

 

 Even looked at the frost-covered window and not for the fist time wondered about the boy’s sense of ‘new’. The pattern resembled three stars in a triangle with a heart in the center. It was to say the least peculiar. Looking at the young man’s sketch, he winced. The pattern was barely recognizable. With a sigh Even reached into his pocket and plucked a camera out of his coat and pulled the youth back and took a photo of the window.

 

 “There, now get back in bed before you get sick.”

 

**~KH~**

 

 Vexen examined the photo that was so carefully framed in Xemnas’ office as he awaited the younger man’s arrival. Xemnas had felt the need to go on his own mission and he had chosen Vexen as the one to accept his report oddly. Xemnas had nearly displayed emotion when Xigbar questioned his actions, face still blank but an ethereal blade just below the man’s throat. The Chilly Academic had seen it then, the smothered heart that was able to marvel and wonder about new things despite all of the suffering it was still enduring.

 

 “Getting lost in one’s thoughts is a dangerous pastime Vexen. What is it that has successfully distracted you from my return?”

 

 Vexen didn’t jump, just turned around to face Xemnas with his hand around the framed photo with a sad smile he saw reflected secretly behind burning orange eyes (not pure gold he noted).

 

 “I was simply remembering simpler times Lord Xemnas. I take it you were successful in your mission?”

 

 “Negative, I was not successful. I was hindered by a new toxic strain of Heartless. I have brought it back for study.” Xemnas replied, no indication of frustration or otherwise. Vexen set down the picture frame and took the glass jar holding the creature from the other Nobody with a cruel smirk.

 

 “I do enjoy when you bring me these miserable creatures to dissect.”

 

**~KH~**

 

 Even sighed at the familiarity of his current situation. Where before he only had one teenager and a child to chase back to bed from the snow, he now had two young adults, six teenagers and a blue alien. Even had thought Terra more mature than to race outside into the snow while still healing from a wound that had nearly killed him, but apparently Ven and Vanitas were very coercive. Aqua had at least apologized when she ran out to join them.

 

 Now here he was bearing witness to the most ridiculous snowball fight known to Radiant Garden. The fight was made worse when Isa and Lea both joined in. But it grew comical when they managed to drag Dilan and Aeleus as well.

 

 “Y’know, if I weren’t currently on probationary repair work…I’d probably be down there too. Let a load off Even, go chill with the kiddies.”

 

 “I hardly need advice from you Braig. Speaking of repairs…how are they going?” Even didn’t say ‘how are you doing idiot’, despite everything they had been through he couldn’t bring himself to loathe his one-eyed companion. Both were interrupted as a snowball each smacked into their heads, the snow sliding down their scarves as the looked over to see who the culprit was.

 

 Bright dark blue eyes were locked onto them full of mirth and a broad grin framed by silvered brown hair was upon their antagonist’s face.

 

 “Come on slow pokes! You’re the only two missing.” Terra shouted before running back to the fun, a piece of paper flying out of his pocket. Even picked it up and felt his heart absolutely melt. The photo he had taken close to thirteen years ago now had several little star stickers added to the initial three of ice around the heart. Written in sloppy script he could seeTerra had even labeled the picture, a label that he felt resonate within him as well:

**‘Heart’s Family’**


End file.
